It's a wild world
by Cryingwind
Summary: Ella Winchester is Dean's daughter. She's nothing like her father. She doesn't like hunting and she just wants to fit in. But will her desire to fit in be the Death of the Winchesters? give it a chance you might like it!
1. Burden

**It's a wild world**

Chapter one: Burden

"Ella!" My father almost screamed. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. My father, Dean Winchester, came shooting behind me. He reached for my ankle but he missed. I ran down the hall into my room and locked the door. I could hear my father banging on it.

"Eleanor, opened this door now!" he shouted. I narrowed my eyes and glared at my door.

"Bite me!" I shouted.

"Don't make me break down this door!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Go ahead it's your house!"

"Ella, please open the door." He said, trying to stay calm. I took in a deep breath and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and swung it open. He barged in and pushed me into my desk chair so I was sitting in front of him.

"Ouch, dude, that hurt!" I snapped. He took in several deep breaths until he was ready to deal with me.

"Okay, so I'm going to um, I don't know." He scoffed. I snorted.

"You know, most parents just ground their kids." I replied coldly. His eyes widened. He pondered this for a second.

"I can't ground you for that, can I?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You're the parent."

"Ella, I don't understand how this could happen. I thought I was doing an okay job as a parent. Where did I go wrong?" He moaned. I rolled my eyes.

"You're being very over dramatic," I said. He sighed.

"I know."

"Dad, it was just a bloody nose! I'm fine, I promise next time I'll be on the giving end instead of the receiving." I replied. At school I had let my smart mouth piss off a bitchy girl in my lunch, she had punched me and I got sent home with a bloody nose and a bad mood. They never sent me home before, but I suppose they didn't want me hunting her down.

Now, the reason why my father is mad at me is because I'm his daughter, and it's an embarrassment to him if his daughter is getting pushed around. I use to be home schooled until seventh grade. I promised my dad that is he let me go to public school I'd be able to stand up for my self. I'm now a sophomore at high school, but that promise still needs to be kept. My father is very overprotective.

"Okay, I trust you. It's just, I saw Sammy get beat up all the time, but I could just kick the kids' asses that hurt him. But in your case I can't, it just annoys me not to be in control of the situation." My father said. I smiled up at him.

"I understand," I said a little too sweetly. He snorted.

"I'm going to go have a drink, d'you want to come?" he asked. I smirked.

"If I come can I have a 'drink' too?" I asked. Every once in a great while my father will let me have a glass of wine or a half a beer, it didn't happen very often. It's weird that he'd let me do that, but he won't let me do anything else.

"No," he replied simply. I sighed. He chuckled.

"I can make you a virgin martini," he said. I shrugged.

"No, thanks. I have some homework I need to do."

"Okay then, have fun." He said. He left my room. I felt a little guilty, I knew he was trying his best, but I think he always planned on having a son instead of a daughter.

I did my homework, well, most of it. I stopped when I heard my uncle come in. My uncle, Sam, is a teacher's assistant. He's smart and sensitive: unlike my father. Now don't get me wrong I love my father, but sometimes I wish he was more like Sam. Sam and I have more in common.

Sam comes over a lot. Usually just to hang out, but he and my father are also hunting partners. They hunt supernatural beings. I have been on a few hunts but I never really liked them. I thought it was too scary. I didn't like it nor was I good at it.

My dad and I aren't very much alike at all. I hate his music choices and her hates mine. I hate hunting and he loves it. He's all out there and I'm all in there. Nothing clicks.

I crept down the stairs and ease dropped on my uncle and dad. I heard my dad sigh.

"Sammy, I love her, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish didn't have that burden." My father said. My mouth dropped.

"Burden? How is parenting a burden?" Sam asked.

"We're so different, and it's not like she even tries!" My father exclaimed. Sam chuckled.

"Dude, she gets good grades, she's overly responsible, and she does almost everything you say! How is she not trying?" Sam asked. I nodded to myself.

"I don't know! It would be so easy if she was your daughter!"

"We went over this before, Dean. She's your daughter and that's your fault." Sam replied. As you might have guessed, I'm not a planned child. I was an accident. My father had a girlfriend named Cassie and she got pregnant. She died giving birth to me. My father avoids talking about her.

"I know," dad sighed. I waited a few minutes then walked into the living room pretending I hadn't heard them.

"Hi Uncle Sam," I said. He waved.

"Ella, I'm going on a hunting trip this weekend. So, I guess you have the place to your self." My father said. I nodded. Then I decided I'd make my father's day and say the one thing I knew he wanted to hear. He took a long swig of beer.

"Dad, can I go on the hunt?" I asked. He spit out his beer. Sam snickered.

"You want to go?" dad asked. I shrugged.

"If it's okay." I said.

"Duh, it's okay! Wow, that made my day." He replied. I put on a fake smile. Sam saw right through it. He raised an eyebrow. My dad left the room to go order Chinese. Sam grinned at me.

"So Ella, I'm guessing you over heard you father talking shit."

"Why would you think that?" I asked. He snorted.

"Hon, remember I'm the smart brother. And I know that you hate hunting." He said. I sighed.

"I just want to make him happy." I replied. Sam draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hon, I don't think you should change. Dean needs to change, not you. Your doing exactly what kids your age should be doing, he's just expecting too much." He said. I breathed deeply.

"I'm sick of being the odd girl out just because I don't like hunting! I think if I at least try to like it, my dad will put in an effort." I scoffed. Sam sighed.

"Champagne time!" my dad cheered. He walked in the room carrying three filled champagne glasses. He handed one to Sam and one to me.

"All this because Ella's going on a hunting trip?" Sam asked. My dad shrugged.

"Well, yeah."

"You're impossible!" Sam snapped.

"Sammy, we decided that I'll raise me kid my way, and you'll back me up." My dad replied. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Well I guess you get your way again," Sam spat. My dad glared at Sam.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, cheers to a good hunt!" Sam said. I raised my glass.

"I'll drink to that."

A/N: well was it okay? Review please.


	2. Hate

Chapter two: hate

I awoke the next morning with zero energy. I rolled out of bed and got dressed in a pair of kakis and a light blue turtle neck. I went down stairs and made breakfast, pancakes. My dad came down the minute I staked some pancakes on his plate.

"Dude, you made pancakes!" He exclaimed. He ran to the table and began eating. I laughed. My dad is very immature and sometimes I forget who the parent is. I sat next to him and started eating my pancake.

"So, are you going to teach that girl a little Winchester lesson?" my dad asked. I sighed. My dad didn't know that I had been beaten up more than this once. I was a constant target.

"I don't think so," I almost whispered. My dad studied me.

"Why not, it's not like I'm going to ground you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Dad, I think we should talk." I sighed. I guess there was no better time than now to tell him the truth. He blinked at me.

"Talk about what?"

"Well, I sort of-" I was cut off by Sam almost running into the table.

"Ella, we're late. I've been outside honking the horn for ten minutes. Let's get going!" Sam snapped. Sam was my morning ride to school, since he was a teachers assistant anyways.

"Okay. Um, dad?" I asked. My dad looked up at me.

"Talk to me later, I don't want you to make Sam late." He said. Sam and I walked outside and on in to Sam's blue truck. The drive to school was pretty much silent. Sam looked at me a few times. He sort of knew what went on at school, he didn't know about me getting beat up but he knew that I didn't have any friends.

"Ella, are you alright?" he asked. I shrugged. My dark brown hair formed a curtain between us. My hair had natural curls in it, my eyes were almond shaped and brown, and my skin was a little bit darker than apricot.

"Sam, I wish you were my dad." I muttered without thinking. I heard him let out a deep breath. He pulled into the school's parking lot and parked. He then turned to look at me.

"Eleanor, your father loves you very much." He said. I rolled my eyes and fought back tears.

"No, he doesn't. When you love someone you don't try to change them!" I snapped. Sam nodded. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I understand where you're coming from, but this is Dean we're talking about. He's just a little disappointed that you're not a spinning image of him, and quite frankly I think that's a good thing." Sam said. I laughed a little.

"Sam," I hardly ever called him Uncle Sam. "I still wish you were my dad. I know that's a harsh thing to wish for, but it's true."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better: I will always think of you as my daughter." He said. I nodded.

"We're going to be late." I said. We both ran out of the car and on into the school. We went our separate ways. I just barely made it to my first period: gym!

When I got there I realized I forgot my gym clothes not to mention my whole entire book bag at my house! Today we were doing indoor soccer, which meant everyone would use this chance to trip me.

I ran up and down the gym. I didn't know how to play soccer so this was a good option. I hadn't even been tripped so far. I wish I would have looked at the door because if I had I would have seen my dad!

DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW

I had realized that Ella had forgotten her book bag, so I drove down to the school and went to her first period class to give it to her. I watched her from the open gym door. I was hoping to get her attention but she seemed to be a little preoccupied running around in circles.

A tall stick like kid suddenly tripped her. He didn't stick his leg out to trip her, instead he some how managed to kick **her** leg in front of her! She fell face first, when she stood back up her nose was bleeding. I waited for her to kick the kid's ass, a lot of people were laughing. She didn't even say anything. I continued watching only to see a different kid do the same exact thing to her ten minutes later. She got up and began walking away, but I walked in to the gym.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked the first kid who tripped her. Ella stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Saving your ass!" I snapped. One of the kids laughed.

"Ella, now I see where you get your geekish charm!" a girl shouted. I watched Ella as she held back tears. The second boy who had tripped her had the nerve to shove her right in front of me! I lost control and punched him in the face. He fell onto the ground moaning.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ella asked me. I glared at her. She glared back at me. I dropped her book bag at her feet. She took in a deep breath.

"Does this happen every day?" I asked. She began sobbing right there in the middle of a bunch of stupid kids.

"Dad, can we talk about this later?" She asked.

"Answer my question!" I yelled. She nodded. Tears rolled down her cheeks. I shook my head in shame and left the gym. How could my Winchester daughter be a wimp?

ELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

After the kids stopped laughing I took my book bag and left the gym. I sobbed my sorry ass all the way to the library. I grabbed a large book and used it to hide my self. I cried softly until a gentle hand closed my book. I looked up and saw Sam.

"Sam! Um, what's up?" I asked trying to wipe away my tears. Sam sat down next to me.

"Your father called my cell and told me what happened." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I feel so lousy! Its one thing to walk away from a fight, but it's a whole other thing when your dad sees you walking away!"

"I know, he sounded very…" Sam searched for a word.

"Disappointed, ashamed, betrayed?" I gave him his choice of words. Sam nodded.

"Ella, why didn't you tell me? I could have explained it to him in an easier way." He said. I shrugged.

"It's embarrassing! I mean I'm a wimpy geek! I'd hate my kid to if they were like me!" I yelled. Sam shook his head.

"Your dad doesn't hate you," he said.

"Cut the crap, Sam! I know he does, I've heard you two talk before." I sobbed. Sam shut his eyes.

"Ella, your father could never hate you. He's just surprised. He's angry, but not at you, he's angry at himself." Sam said calmly. I shrugged.

"I hate myself; he might as well hate me too." I spat. Sam glared at me.

"I don't ever want to hear you say you hate your self again! You're a beautiful, smart, mature young woman, if your father and classmates can't see that then that is their fault, not yours!" Sam exclaimed. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Sam." I said. He returned my smile and gave me a small hug. I then went to the rest of my classes. I dreaded what would happen once I go home.


	3. Black out

Chapter three:

Usually my dad picks me up after school because Sam has to stay after and grade papers. I waited at our usual pick up spot but he never showed up. At three thirty, an hour after I got out of school, Sam saw me while he was pulling out of the parking lot and gave me a ride.

I pursed my lips together and tried to calm my self down. Sam was trying to do the same. I knew he was pissed at Dean for not picking me up.

"Who the hell does he think he is? What in gods name gives him the right to blow off a fifteen year old?" Sam muttered to himself. I sighed as we pulled into the stone driveway. Sam mimicked my sigh then opened the door and walked towards the house. I followed behind him. Sam prtically ripped the door off its hinges when he walked into the house.

"Dean," he shouted. There was no reply. I walked into the living, my father layed on the couch drinking a beer. He looked over at Sam.

"What's up?"

"You didn't pick up Ella! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam snapped. My father shrugged.

"I was to drunk to drive," he said simply. I took in a deep breath. Sam was so pissed he left the house and drove away without saying a single word. I starred at my father.

"Dad, I think we need to talk." I said. My father shook his head.

"Not right now Ella." He replied. I sighed.

"Dad I know you mad, but we should talk."

"Eleanor, I said not right now!" he yelled. I narrowed my eyes and took a step towards him.

"Fine dad, if you won't talk then I will! I'm a geek, people hate me! Every day at school I get beat up! I'm a wimp! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I screamed. My dad stood up and glared at me.

"Eleanor, when I give you an order you will obey it! Now go to your room!"

"NO! I'm going to stay here until you talk to me!" I yelled.

"I have nothing to say to you! You should have told me this was happening!" he exclaimed.

"Why should I? You don't care, Dad! You've never cared!" I cried.

"How can you say that?" My dad said. I allowed my self to sob, no need in keeping it all in.

"You said I was a burden? What kind of father says their kid's a burden? I' m sorry I ruined your life!" I shouted. My dad studied me intently. He didn't know what to say.

"Got to hell." He hissed.

"Maybe while I'm down there I'll meet your father." I replied darkly. Smack! My father hit me. I fell back and hit my head on the wood floor, and then everything went black.

DEAN'S P.O.V

"Maybe while I'm down there I'll meet your father." Ella said to me. I lost all control and punched her in the face. I don't know how I let it happen. She fell to the floor and passed out. I couldn't even breath for a moment. When it finally sunk in I carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

I used the upstairs phone and called Sam. I told him what happened. He arrived only a few minutes later.

"You hit her?" he asked disgusted with me.

"Yeah, I did! But you should have heard what she was saying to me, Sam!" I whined. Sam narrowed his eyes.

"She's fifteen! You can't punch her every time she tells you something you don't want to hear! She had a better point than you either way." He scoffed at me. I grunted.

"No, she did not! She has all this training and she won't use it-,"

"Dean, you can't be mad at her for not hurting somebody. And you can't be mad at her for not liking hunting either!" Sam interrupted me.

"I don't know…" I trailed off. Sam shook his head.

"How long has she been out for?" he asked. I shrugged.

"About twenty minutes." I said. Sam sighed.

"We should take her to the hospital." He said. I widened my eyes.

"No!" I yelped. Sam looked at me.

"Why not?" he asked.

"If they find out what happened they'll put her in child support and I'll never see her again!" I said. Sam shrugged.

"Fine then, but after she wakes up I'm taking her to my place for a while." He said. I gave him a confused stare.

"Why would you do that?"

"-Because Dean, you two need a little time away from each other. When you learn to control your temper I'll bring her back." Sam said. I sighed. I knew he had a good point, but I didn't want to admit defeat. Ella suddenly opened her eyes. Her face was slightly swollen so her eyes looked tiny.

"Ella, your awake!" I exclaimed. She sat up slowly and looked at Sam.

"Uncle Sam, Dean punched me!" she whined. I was surprised, Ella hardly ever called me Dean. Sam widened his eyes and gave me a cocky grin.

"I know, your going to come and stay with me for a while." He said. Ella smiled.

"Good," she sounded out of it. I knew she wasn't fully 'here'.

"So rest a little longer, and then we'll leave." He said. Ella nodded.

"Uncle Sam, I know I've said this a few too many times, but I wish you were my dad." She said groggily. My mouth dropped. Sam covered his face with his hands.

"She's said that to you before?" I asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, she was just angry. She doesn't really mean."

"No, Sammy, I think she means it." I said. I walked to my room and closed the door.

ELLA P.O.V

I started to come back to reality fifteen minutes after I got to Sam's apartment. I remember what I said and I felt horrible about it. It was about six o'clock pm, so I picked up Sam's phone and called home. My dad's voice picked up.

"Hey-lo," he said. I sighed.

"Daddy, it's me, Ella." I said.

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry," I said softly. There was a long pause of silence.

"Well, don't be." My dad said and then he hung up. I hung up the phone and then sat on the couch (and my new bed for the time being). I stared blankly at the wall.

_I guess I'll wait and see what tomorrow brings. _


	4. Sweet heart

Chapter four: Sweet heart

The next morning I got to sleep in since it was Saturday. Around eight thirty I was awoken by Sam running up and down the apartment trying to pack his bags as fast as he could. I sat up and watched him.

"Good morning," I mumbled. He waved.

"Okay, your dad and I are going on that hunt, your not going for obvious reasons."

"Okay, so do I stay here?" I asked. Sam shrugged.

"You pretty much do what you want, but don't go out after dark." He said. I nodded.

"Sam, I really appreciate this." I said. Sam stopped packing and smiled at me.

"It's not a problem," he said. I returned his smile. Sam finished pacing and then left fifty bucks on the small kitchen table for me. I'd probably order a pizza and watch reruns of full house on Sam's huge TV.

"Bye Ella, be safe." He said as he walked to the door.

"Buh-bye, good luck!" I said. He left the apartment. I had fifty bucks and Sam's bachelor pad, this could be fun. Sam's apartment is nice, but it's a little messy. My house is overly clean. My dad needs it clean, just like his gun collection. Our house use to be really disgusting and messy but then we started finding ghost mice and other little creatures and he cleaned it up.

I looked through Sam's CD collection, he had a much better selection than my dad. My dad likes bands like AC/DC and Metallica, I think it's sounds like loud screaming but he feels that way about my music. I popped in a Sum 41 CD and started cleaning up Sam's apartment.

I wasn't cleaning the apartment because it was bugging me, I didn't mind a little bit of dust, but because I would feel safer if I could see the angles of the house. With clothes lying around and boxes you wouldn't be able to tell if something eerie was in the room with you.

I started cleaning Sam's room when I came across a black journal. My dad has one like it except his is more like a hunting guide. I knew it was wrong but I took the journal into the living room and opened it. I started reading the first page.

_Dear journal,_

_Today Cassie and Dean's baby was born. 6 pounds and 3 ounces! Dean and Cassie were almost certain it was a boy, but it ended up being a girl! Who saw that coming? Cassie died three hours after Eleanor Marie Winchester was born. Dean wasn't to choked up about it, I was surprised. I always thought he wanted to settle down with her, but I guess I was wrong. _

_Dean asked me something weird a few hours after Cassie's death. He asked me to adopt Eleanor! I was shocked. I guess he always thought Cassie would take the baby and he would be free to go live his life. I didn't know what to say! Deep down I wanted to say yes, but it's Dean's daughter. And I think he needs her. Let's hope she doesn't inherit Dean's smart mouth, maybe she'll be a hard working nice girl like Cassie. Yeah, right! This is Dean's kid we're talking about! _

_Sam_

I was shocked. If Sam would have made a different choice I would be his daughter right now. Now that it came down to it I wasn't quite sure if I was so thrilled about that. I flipped over a few pages and stopped when I saw my name.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today we took Ella on her first hunt! She's only eight so I guess its not fair to say she wasn't that great. Dean was bummed that she didn't wow him with her skills, but she's just a kid. It was fun regardless of Dean trying to make her the hero of the day. It was only a haunted bridge hunt so she was pretty much safe. _

_Ella's being home schooled, I'm her teacher. And she's getting straight A's! Dean asked her how she can get an A on a math test, but not be able to shoot a bulls eye. I thought it was kind of funny. Dean's trying very hard to raise her, but I think he's trying at all the wrong angles. Well, I need to get some sleep._

_Sam_

I remember how I spent almost the whole hunt drinking juice and asking Sam idiotic questions. Sam remembered all this; it made me wonder if my dad did too? I flipped to the last entry and began to read it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Dean punched Ella. I was pissed about it I took her to my house to stay for a while. How can you punch your own kid? _

_Sam_

I sighed and shut the journal. I put it back where I found it and then walked over to the kitchen table. I grabbed the twenty bucks and left the house.

My favorite place to go is a little café up on Main Street. There's good coffee and a huge selection of books. My dad never liked it very much, he's more of a bar guy. Even Sam wasn't so fond of it. Usually it was occupied by middle aged writers.

I walked into the café and took my usual seat next to the window. I ordered a cappuccino and biscotti. While my order was being put together I walked around and tried to find a good book. I picked up a paperback edition of chicken soup for the soul and began reading. Before I managed to finish my capicino something made me stand up: My father. He was walking out of the café! I thought he was on a hunt.

I ran out of the café, without paying. I chsed him down the crowded street

"Dad, wait up!" I yelled. He didn't stop. Finally I caught up to him and yanked on the sleeve of his black jacket. He looked down at me with a smug grin.

"Hello," he said. I felt a strange.

"Dad, aren't you suppose to be hunting?" I asked. My father nodded like he understood why I was here. Then he shrugged.

"I came to find you…" he trailed off thinking "Sweet heart."

"What?" I asked. My father never calls me sweet heart. Usually he calls me butch, kid, dude, or Ella. -Never sweet heart! He nodded again.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well." He muttered. I smiled.

"I'm really sorry about what I said, I was just so angry." I whispered. He smiled down at me.

"Let's go home," he said. I began following down Main street. We passed by a cross walk.

"Dad, home is that way!" I said pointing to the cross walk. He shrugged.

"This way is faster."

I continued following him down ally ways and through parts of the town I didn't recognize. Finally I couldn't take it any more.

"Dad, where in hell are you taking me?" I asked. He put on a sinister smile. I took a step back but he grabbed my shoulder. I screamed as he dragged me down into the basement of a old abandoned apartment building.

"Hold still," he hissed as he tied my hands and feet together. I tried to kick him but nothing was working. When I could no longer move he stood straight up.

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing by now that he wasn't my father. His skin began melting off and other body parts changed a sickly grey color. A monstrous creature stood in front of me; from the way it looked he was a form of a shape shifter. I couldn't scream I was too scared.

He grabbed a knife that was sitting on the floor a few feet away. I could see dry blood on it. I gasped as he held it next to my fore arm. Slowly he sliced down on my skin. Then I screamed. He took his sickly grey tongue and licked off the river of blood that poured down my arm and hand. I screamed over and over again. When he was down snacking on me he left the basement and took the knife with him.

I didn't cry, I knew I didn't have time. I tried to think of a plan but there wasn't any. My dad and Sam would be home the day after tomorrow. I had to survive till then. It seemed like this creature eats people slowly, so maybe I had time.

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm my self down. Two days, only two days: I kept repeating to myself.

"Two days until what?" I heard a male's voice say. I squinted my eyes and was able to make out a man's figure tied up on the other side of the basement. I sighed.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. The man laughed.

"About a week," he answered. I could tell his voice was dry from lack of water. The creature must have given him only enough water to live. I sighed, I had time to wait for my dad.

"Oh, thank god! Help's coming in a few days!" I cheered. The man snorted.

"If I make it that long," he said.

"You will!" I encouraged. I heard him mutter something.

"Girly, I hope you know what's in store for you."

"What do you mean, this thing drinks blood." I said. The man laughed insanly.

"I'm missing an arm and a leg. Does that tell you anything?" he said coldly. I gasped. I heard him laugh harder.

"Please tell me your kidding?" I said.

"Sorry sweet pea, I wish I was. But let's face it, you aint getting out of here whole, and that's that." He replied.


	5. Alone in the dark

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They were all really nice. If you were reading my other Supernatural fic "I think I'm sorry" I will continue it later, but right now I'm too preoccupied with this one. Don't worry I will put more fluff scenes in the story, who doesn't like a view of Dean's soft side?

Chapter five:

DEAN'S P.O.V

Sam and I had finished our hunt much earlier than expected. It was a werewolf attack, very simple and basic: something silver through the heart. Sam and I had gone to a bar to play some pool.

My brother, Sam, rarely has nothing to say. So I was a little surprised when we hit three hours of complete silence. I got us a round of beers and studied my brother. Finally he sighed.

"Dean, I need to ask this: Do you love Ella?" he asked. I felt taken aback. How could I not love my daughter?

"Duh, she's my daughter!" I snapped. Sam smiled.

"Well, then why does she need to change?" he asked. I'd never given much thought to why I was so ambitious about having a tough hunter for a daughter. I realized it was the same reason why my father raised us the way he did.

"-Because one day I won't be here to save her," I said. Sam widened his eyes.

"Dean, that's what you need to tell her! You can't just expect something out of her for no reason. I know it's unlike you, but you need to be sensitive!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Sammy. If we weren't in a bar right now I'd hug you." I said. Sam laughed.

"Well, I am the best uncle ever!" he joked.

"So, are we going to head home, we already spent a night here?" I asked. Last night I tried to call Ella but there was no response. I was a little worried that she might have done something stupid like get mugged. Not that Ella's stupid, she's just a little giddy at times. Sam grinned.

"Yeah, I only gave her fifty bucks for food, and knowing her she probably already spent it on coffee and junk." He said. I laughed. Ella was addicted to caffeine, and she didn't like really have good food choices, it still amazed me how thin she was.

We went out to the Impala and drove away from the little town. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called Ella's cell. I waited to hear him greet her but he never said anything.

"Dean, did you pay the cell bill last month?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied. Sam took in a slow breath.

"It says her phone is out of service." He said. I sighed.

"I hope she didn't break that phone. You know she broke the last two, she's very clumsy." I scoffed. Sam nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Call my home phone, maybe she went home." I offered. Sam dialed the number into his phone and waited. He hung up.

"I got the answering machine." He said. I punch the steering wheel.

"When I get home, I am going to lecture her about answering phones and checking in." I said. Sam laughed. He cracked a few jokes to pass time and we talked about random pointless things like sports and food. We slowly pulled into town and it was about five o'clock in the evening.

Ella's P.O.V

I felt my arms shake again. For the last few hours I had been keeping company with anxiety attacks. I had survived the night and a good chunk of the day. My prison mate wasn't so lucky. Last night I some how managed to fall asleep. I was awoken by his scream.

The shape shifter finished him off, bones and all. He hadn't touched me since our little knife incident. One more day, I thought to my self. I had broken my cell phone, again. After the shape shifter finished of the man I tried rolling over to my feet but instead I crushed my phone. My dad is going to kill me, I thought, well if there's anything left to kill.

The cellar door opened and the creature hobbled down. I could feel my heart slamming against my chest. It was dark but I could still see the knife in his decrepit hand. I whimpered. He studied me, deciding which piece of me he would eat first. I took in a deep breath. He placed the knife flat against my fore arm. Slowly and dug a chunk of my arm off. I was in so much pain I couldn't hear my self scream.

He took the chunk and left the cellar. I laid bleeding and sobbing alone in the dark.

Dean P.O.V

We checked my house and Sam's apartment but there was no sign of Ella. The money was gone and her bag was still here. Sam and I as a last resort went up to the café she's obsessed with. I walked over to the first waitress I saw.

"Do you know Ella Winchester? She's in here a lot, usually alone." I asked. The waitress pondered for a moment.

"Oh, that girl, she owes us five bucks. Yesterday she came and ordered something but she left without paying." The girl replied. I knew that was very un-Ella like to not pay. When ever we went out to eat she'd scold me for not tipping enough.

"Was she normal leaving or did she look paranoid?" I asked. The girl shrugged.

"She ran out chasing you," she replied. I shook my head.

"That's impossible I wasn't here." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it was your evil twin." She said coldly. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Shape shifter." He whispered in my ear. I widened my eyes, that would make sense. Without saying bye to the waitress I ran out the café and into my impala. Sam was right behind me. I started the engine and began driving down Main Street.

"Any idea where a shape shifter would stay?" I asked. Sam thought for a moment.

"No, well, I think this is another wendigo." He said. I shook my head.

"Then how can it look like me?" I asked. Sam shrugged.

"Well, you better hope it's a wendigo, because that's the only chance she could still be alive." He said. I nodded.

"I don't know why he'd take Ella, the girl is all skin and bones." I said.

"Maybe it's like a rapist shape shifter?" Sam asked.

"It better be a fricken wendigo!" I yelled. Sam pursed his lips together so he wouldn't laugh. We drove around town searching for somewhere dark and eerie.

"Sam, are there any abandoned buildings around?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but none private enough for a wendigo." He said. I groaned.

"Dude, there's got to be something. A cave, a sewer, a basement?" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"I don't think any of those buildings would have a big enough basement." He said. I held back tears.

"Come on Sammy! Think!" I shouted. Sam gasped.

"I know an old apartment building! It's near Keller Lane!" he yelled. I sped off in that direction and parked out side an abandoned building. It looked like it would crumble at any moment. Sam and I stepped out of the car anxiously. I entered the building and looked around. Someone was defiantly here, I could smell decaying skin.

"Ella!" I shouted.

Ella's P.O.V

I started to feel light headed. I was so scared that my body had completely shut down. I had to pee so badly that my legs were twitching uncontrollably. I was considering wetting my pants.

I had been laying on the cold cement for so long that my skin had turned a shade lighter, or at least the dark made it look whiter. I had no more tears to cry and I was beginning to loose hope.

"Ella!" I heard my dad shout. I must be loosing my mind too.

"Eleanor, if your in here you BETTER say something!" he said again. I gasped.

"Dad, I'm in the cellar!" I yelled. My voice was dry and rough. I shouted this thee more times but there was no reply. Finally the door smashed open. My dad and Sam ran down the stair.

"Eleanor, are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Well I'm missing a chunk from my arm, I'm cold, I'm hungry, and I think I might have peed my self, but other than that I'm pretty good." I said. Sam laughed as my dad began untying me.

"Sammy, I want you to find it and kill it!" My dad yelled. Sam pulled out his gun and left the basement. Dad finished untying me and carried me up the stairs and out of the apartment. I could see flames taking over the house and Sam came running out. He had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"I burned him, literally!" he said. I laughed a little. I looked up at my dad.

"Dad, I broke my cell phone, I'm really sorry." I said. My dad gave me an implausible look.

"You almost were wendigo meat and you're sorry about breaking a phone?" he yelled. I shrugged.

"Well, yeah." I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Come here you stupid kid." He said as he took me in his arm and gave me a hug.

A/N: was it okay? I tried to put some fluff in it. They'll be more angst and more supernatural in the upcoming chapters, but I just wanted to give Ella a child in distress moment. Well, please review.


	6. A boy

Chapter six: A boy

We went to the hospital to get my arm checked out. They were concerned about my arm because I had lost a decent amount of blood and because it was infected. They put a few stitches in and they bandaged it up. I still would have to go back there in two week to get the stitches out.

We dropped of Sam and picked up my stuff. Instead of going home my dad drove to the grave yard and parked along the dirt road. He opened his car door and gestuered for me to do the same. I didn't like grave yards, especially this one. It was old and dark. The size of it was very large too, it was easy to get lost.

He walked passed graves in silence as I trailed slowly behind him. I just wanted to go home and shower, but I guess this was more important. He finally stopped at a marble grave stone.

_Cassie Robinson_

I knew my mother was buried here, we only visited once. I was three or four years old. My dad had gotten back from a hunting trip and almost died, I guess he wanted to prove something to himself because he woke me up at one o'clock in the morning and dragged me to this spot. He told me that my mother was dead but not forgotten. He said that he didn't want her to be buried but her mother did. He told me if he ever died he wanted me to salt and burn the remains. Not something you tell a four year old but I guess that was his mid life crises.

My dad took in a deep breath.

"Ella, I'll make my self clear: Children burry their parents-not the other way around! If I ever need to burry you I promise you I'll go to the great beyond and kick your ass for not being careful enough!" he yelled. I blinked.

"I thought you said you would be clear?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you know I hate to be strict-but I'm going to lay down some new rules." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, shoot." I said.

"You will go on at least one hunt a month; I need you to know how to protect your self against those supernatural fuckers." He said. I nodded.

"Fine, next rule," I said.

"Your going to join a club or team, I want you to make friends so your avoid being alone all the time." He said.

"Okay," I replied.

"-And lastly, Ella, I …..love you, god damnit! I know I don't tell you that enough and I'm sorry for that." He said softly. I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I'm…Sorry too." I said slowly. I didn't like admitting defeat so it was hard to apologies. After that we went home. I took a shower and then went to bed for some much needed sleep. My dreams were more like flashes of the wendigo.

A loud clink woke me up the next morning. I rolled out of bed and walked down stairs. Uncle Sam and my dad were no where to be seen. It wasn't weird since they tend to sleep late. It was Tuesday, but my dad was letting me take the day of to recuperate. I guess Sam was taking a day off too.

I walked into the living room scarcely. What had made that noise? Maybe I was just imagining it. When I walked in I quckly jumped bac and screamed. A boy about my age stood inside the living room like he had just climed through a window.

He wore dark jeans and a light blue t-shirt, his hair was a shiny almond color, and he had a nice peachy skin tone. His eyes were large and alarmed as they studied me fearfully.

My dad came running into the room with a large silver knife in one hand and a small gun in the other.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I could hear the panic in his voice. I nodded towards the boy.

"He is," I said. The boy shook his head. He searched for something to say.

"Um, I can explain." He muttered. My dad took a step towards him. He placed the knife at the boy's shoulder.

"We're listening." My dad almost hissed. At that moment Sam walked in. he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why are you killing Nick Reed?" he asked. My dad raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?" he asked Sam. Sam nodded.

"He's a student at Ella's school." Sam said slowly. My dad dropped the knife.

"Sorry," he muttered. I studied him closely.

"Dad, don't be sorry. He broke into our house!" I snapped. Nick shook his head.

"Um, well, this is sort of embarrassing." He sighed. Nick Reed was one of those big shot jock boys who thinks he can have what ever he wants because he can throw a ball through a hoop. I sighed.

"Couldn't go on more day without tripping me?" I asked sarcastically. He shook his head. He was about to speak when he saw my bandaged arm.

"-Hey what happened to your arm?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Someone at school beat me up." I lied. He nodded. He didn't make eye contact with me. My dad and Sam sort of took a step back and watched with amusement as I tormented the unwanted guest.

"Ella, can you like not mention this to anyone at school or-,"

"Or what? Scared your big, cool, jock friends will ask you what you were doing in this part of town?" I asked. I didn't live in a trailer park or anything, but my house was on the outskirts of town. It was a big log house with a huge porch and lots of land. My dad bought it so he would have privacy and land to train me.

Although I wasn't living in a hell hole I knew Nick Reed was use to a more lavish life style, and so was his friends. Nick narrowed his eyes.

"Your stereotyping me as one of those rich snobby kids. Just because my parents have money it doesn't mae me like any of those kids. So shut your mouth!" he snapped. I snorted.

"Hon, you stereotype your self as big jock on campus, the rest of us just try not to get our beat down by your cookie cutter basket ball buddies." I snapped. His mouth hung open. "Cheerleader got your tongue?" I asked.

"You're a bitch! At school your all quiet and geeky, but I guess that's a cover up." He snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"At school we may play by your rules, but this is my turf." I replied coldly. He looked down at me like I was nothing.

"Well, your turf is pretty creepy. What's with all the weapons?" he asked. I looked around. Well, my dad kept one of his knife collections in the living room in a large glass cabinet. And he did have a gun and knife in his hands a few minutes ago too.

"We collect them." I snapped. He nodded. My dad raised an eyebrow towards Sam and Sam sighed.

"Well, can I maybe borrow one?" Nick asked. I widened my eyes.

"For what?" I asked. He sighed and looked away.

"Team initiation, I sort of made varsity basketball yesterday, and part of team acceptance is to perform a initiation task. The task was to come in here and steal something." He muttered. I opened my mouth to speak but I was too disgusted to say anything.

Instead I did something I never thought I would do. SMACK! I punched across the face. He fell to his knees and grabbed his cheek. I heard my dad gasp with enthusiasm. I grabbed my aching knuckles.

"I think that hurt me more than it hurt you," I moaned. He glared at me.

"Yeah right! Why don't you freaking do that at school, then at least people wouldn't torment you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't feel the need to prove myself, unlike _some_ people." I said coldly. He stood back up. He was still grabbing his cheek but I could see a small smile creep on to his face.

"Point taken." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get you some ice," I said. He nodded.

After I had gotten him some ice he still didn't leave. I guess he was really heart set on getting a knife to show to his jock buddies. He sort of just sat on the couch and watched me. Uncle Sam and Dad had gone out to pick up lunch. I also had a small feeling that they were getting me a new phone too.

So I went up stairs and got dressed, but when I came back down Nick was still siting in the living room. I sat across from him and began my overly late math home work. He continued starring at me. I felt a pang of uneasiness.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"This is what you do all day?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Pretty much, sometimes I go out side and drive the four wheelers." I muttered. We owned three four wheelers. My dad had stolen them from a mechanic last year; they were fairly new and in good condition.

"Four wheelers?" Nick asked. I must have caught his attention. I nodded.

"We have three," I said. He smiled sweetly at me.

"You want to try them out?" I asked. He stood up.

"Yes!" he said. He followed me out to the garaged and then I stopped.

"Okay, um, the garage is sort of a family only place so you can't ever tell anyone what you see in here." I said. He nodded.

"Fine with me." He said. I opened the door. Nick widened his eyes. A 1971 Cadillac stood parked infront of us and next to it were our four wheelers. There was a stair case that went to the second floor of the garage. That's where we keep a lot of the broken weapons and other useless things.

"Nice car," Nick said. I nodded.

"It's mine!" I said a little to excited. He rised an eyebrow.

"Are you legal yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I have my permit, but I'm not aloud to drive it until I turn sixteen. My dad and his old friend Bobby fixed it up for me last year." I explained. He nodded.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"So are you ready?" I asked.


	7. grounded

Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I can't really figure out where I want this story to go. I'm sorry for those of you who hated the car I used. Well, I guess I'll get going on this chapter.

Chapter seven:

I have to admit, Nick Reed was a little different than I expected. He was a fairly decent driver and he beat me at a race. I don't really think it was any of those things that changed my mind about him; I think his sincerity was refreshing.

"I never thought I could have that much fun with somebody like you," he said. We had finished driving the four wheelers and we were eating chips and salsa in the living room.

"Somebody like me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You know what I mean." He said. I did. I just wasn't prepared for any of this.

"Yeah," I replied. He laughed as I stuffed another chip in my mouth.

"Most girls I hang out with wouldn't do any of this stuff," he said. I shrugged.

"None of those girls have any personality either." I said coldly. He looked away. I must have hit a nerve. He nodded.

"So, your dad seems laid back," he said changing the subject. I laughed sarcastically.

"When it comes to random things like curfew or being home alone, he's great. But he's sort of over protective." I muttered. Nick nodded, I could tell he as interested in our new conversation.

"Does he have a reason to be over protective of you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean I am his only daughter." I replied. Nick shook his head.

"I mean have you guys experienced anything that would make him over protective?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, my mom died. And well, my dad's in a sort of strange profession." I said. He shrugged.

"I guess that explains the weapons. Is he a CIA agent?" Nick asked. I laughed.

"No, he's just a little paranoid." I said. Nick nodded. He smiled.

"And your uncle works at the school?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's great." I said. He nodded. Nick continued to ask me questions, I surprised myself by answering. We continued talking about everything. Then he asked me a question that threw me off guard.

"What are you most afraid of?" he asked. I sat in silence. I was afraid of lots of things but I didn't know which one I was most afraid of.

"I'm scared of loosing my grip." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm scared of not being able to control myself, like becoming somebody I'm not." I said. He nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm scared of the power I have. I'm scared I won't use it for good." He muttered. I had no idea what he was talking about. I knew he felt the same about me.

I felt something inside of me I wasn't use to. Like an urge I couldn't get away from. Oh no, I wanted to kiss him. I had been kissed before, it was in fifth grade. I was sitting innocently in the motel lobby waiting for my dad and Sam to finish checking out. This short skinny kid walked over to me and just kissed me out of the blue! My daddy was angry. He yelled at the kid then turned around to face his mother.

I leaned in slowly not thinking about the consequences. And to my surprise he leaned in to. Then our lips touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss grew more intimate.

Within fifteen minutes I was laying under him on the couch. His shirt was off and mine was halfway undone. I heard a gasp from the door way. Nick jumped off of me. There in the door way stood my dad and Sam. Both of them were glaring at me. Nick bent over and picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. I buttoned up my shirt and looked over at him. His cheek had a faint bruise but he looked perfectly content.

"Eleanor Mary Winchester, what the hell is going on?" my father shouted. I looked at Nick who looked at me.

"Um, Ella's stomach was on fire so I was on top of her trying to smother the flames. And while I was putting out the fire I fell forward and landed on her lips." Nick said. His voice was smooth with a hint of sarcasm. I pursed my lips together from laughing.

"Nick you better leave," Sam muttered. Nick nodded and gave me a small smile as he walked out of the house. Both men starred down at me.

"Eleanor, you're grounded!" my dad shouted.

"Off what?" I asked. He pondered for a moment.

"Off boys," my dad said. I shrugged.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Until your married," Sam said simply.

"I can't get married if I can't see boys!" I snapped. Dean and Sam grinned at each other.

"Good," they said together. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm always mature and I always behave, can't you cut me a little slack?" I asked. My dad laughed.

"Did you hear that, Sam?" my dad laughed. Sam started to laugh too.

"She wants some slack!" he snickered.

"What's so funny?" I asked. My dad and Sam continued laughing.

"We come home ad he's half naked on top of you and you ask us for slack!" my father laughed.

"Whatever, you two are impossible!" I snapped. I stormed off to my room.

I slept well and woke with lots of energy. I rolled out of bed and got ready to brace the day. What I wasn't expecting was what happened when I got to school.


	8. one girl revolution

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for all the reviews. You guys rock!!!

Chapter eight: one girl revolution

Before I tell you what happened at school I think it's important that you know that the ride to school with Uncle Sam was a very uncomfortable. He kept snickering to himself and he was blasting the song crocodile rock by Elton John. I think he only did it to annoy me because I hate Elton with a passion.

I glared at Sam. He shrugged innocently. Sam had a bad habbit of being really annoying when he was trying to prove a point. I sighed and unbuckled my safety belt as we pulled into the paring lot. Sam parked and I jumped out of the car and practically jogged into the school to escape from Sam and Elton.

I went to my locker and grabbed my books. I knew I had gym first so I headed up the stairs. The worst part about getting to the gym is that you need to walk by the jock block. The jock block is a hallway where all the jocks hang out and lean on each others lockers. Its stupid, but embarrassing. They'll often torment you as you walk by.

I looked down at the ground as I rushed through the hall but I paused when I heard Nick Reed's voice. I hid behind the side of a red locker and listened in on his conversation.

"Nick, what the hell happened to your face?" a tall tanned senior called out. Nick shrugged and leaned against a random locker.

"I got hurt breaking into the Old Winchester place," he replied. Some kid laughed.

"What happened, did Ella's dad punch you?"

"Actually, Ella punched me." Nick admitted. I stood there opened mouthed as I listened to him.

"You let a girl punch you?" The senior laughed.

"Dude, she's hot. She can touch me all she wants." I heard Nick say. There was a moment of silence.

"Man, yeah she's okay looking but the girl is a freak! Looks aint everything." Another senior snapped.

"Who the hell cares what Nick thinks of Ella?" a blonde guy shouted out. Most of the jocks walked to class but Nick and the blonde guy stood starring at each other.

"Thanks Alex," Nick said.

"Nothing to it, but hey try to keep Ella on the lowest part of your priority list," Alex said. Nick sighed.

"Dude, I know. Its not good for people like us to get involved with people like her, I just found some comfort there." Nick muttered. Alex laughed.

"Well, we better go to Algebra." They walked off talking to each other. I walked glumly to gym and participated in the hell that was volley ball. After that most off the day was a blur.

I walked into the cafeteria and head towards the pizza line. After receiving my slice of Cheese pizza I took my normal seat at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. I ate my pizza slowly. It had a saucy aftertaste but other than that it was good. I was startled by somebody pulling out a chair and sitting across from me. I looked up and Saw a smiling Nick starring at me.

"Mind if me and my friend join you?" he asked. I saw Alex walk over and sit down next to Nick.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked coldly. Nick laughed. He starred at me while I ate. I noticed him nor was Alex eating.

"Aren't you two hungry?" I asked. Alex shook his head.

"No we've got a huge game tonight. We're all too nervous to eat, besides we go to an all you can eat buffet after the game," He replied. I shrugged.

"Why don't you guys go sit with your Jock friends, I think I'm just going to end up boring you," I muttered. Nick shrugged.

"Well, the rest of the team has a different lunch period and the only other people we would be sitting with are the cheerleaders," He said. Alex grinned.

"Yeah, those hot bodies." Alex said.

"And short skirts," Nick said.

"And big boobs," Alex said again. Both boys started laughing.

"And little brains," I said coldly. Nick and Alex raised their eyebrows.

"Ella, you should be a cheer leader," Nick said. I snorted.

"Sorry, but just saying the word cheer leader makes me loose two IQ points," I replied. Alex laughed.

"Well, you look built enough to do all this flipy things and such." He said. I narrowed my eyes.

"If I do cheerleading I want you two to streak across the foot ball field," I said sarcastically. Alex and Nick looked at each other.

"Done," they said together. I raised my eyebrows.

"I was kidding." I said. They looked a little disappointed, what kind of people wanted to streak?

"Well, I guess I'll just say this since no one else will. Nick likes you, Ella. And if you were a cheerleader it would make dating each other much simpler than if you were just you." Alex said simply. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't change for anyone!" I said. He shrugged.

"You don't need to change, I just think that cheering will be good for you either way. Think about it Ella, party invites, daily practice, games, competitions, and team outings. That's like seventy five percent more social activity in you life. And no offence you could use it." Alex said.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"Please," Alex begged with big silver eyes. I sighed.

"I guess," I said. Alex and Nick grinned at each other.

"Great, we already signed you up. Tryouts are today after school. Hey, I'll even give you a ride home!" Alex said. I gasped.

"You already signed me up!" I yelled. They grinned innocently.

"Well, look at the time. Come on Nick, its time for quantum physics!" Alex beamed.

"Dude, do you even know what quantum physics is?" Nick asked. Alex shrugged.

"Well, let's go learn what it is!" Alex jumped up and dragged Nick with him.

After school I borrowed Nick's cell phone to call my dad and tell him that I was trying out for a team. I didn't really tell him which team though. I grabbed my gym clothes and changed. As I walked out into the gym I felt a wave of nervousness and turned back around but Nick grabbed my arm.

"Come on don't quit now," he said. I shook my head.

"This was a stupid idea, and I hate my legs." I muttered. I starred down at my scrawny legs. Alex widened his eyes.

"I don't," he muttered. I narrowed my eyes.

"What made you think I'd say yes anyways?" I asked. Alex shrugged.

"My smile, my charm, my good looks," he said.

"No, Seriously." I said coldly. Nick started laughing. I turned back around and walked on to the blue mat. Many other girls were there for team tryouts as well. Suddenly the song _one girl revolution_ played through the gym. I cringed at the preteen kiddy music. A tall thin blonde woman stood In front of us.

"When your name is called come forward and show us what you got. If I like what I see I'll give you some direct stunts to do." She informed us. Many girls were called and a lot of them broke out in flips and cartwheels. A few of them just did some sad jumps.

"Ella Winchester," the blonde woman called. I stepped forward and tried to smile. The only things I really knew athletically were hunting strategies my Father had taught me. I could so a cartwheel and a back hand spring but other than that I was screwed.

I did three cartwheels and four back handsprings. Then I stopped and walked back to my place on the mat.

"Winchester, you are aware we are the best squad in the state, right?" the woman called out. I nodded.

"I've heard that." I shouted. She nodded quite amused with my temper.

"Your try out was lame and unoriginal," she said singling me out. I blushed.

"Well, sorry but there's no much else I can do, this doesn't take to much brain power!" I snapped. A few girls widened their eyes. The couch raised her eyebrows.

"Are you afraid of heights?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I said. I was never afraid of heights. Actually I sort of lived for them. My dad use to take my cliff climbing a lot and I would never get scarred, One of the few benefits of being a Winchester.

"Good, you're a flyer!" She called out. I shrugged.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. A few girls snickered.

"It's the girls that get thrown in the air," the couch said simply.

"Oh, cool. Can I leave now?" I asked.

"Practice tomorrow after school," she called as I began to leave. Nick and Alex appeared by my sides.

"Go Ella!" Nick cheered.

"Ella's a smoking hot cheer babe now," Alex teased. I back handed him in the chest forcing him to get the air knocked out of him.

After I got changed Alex and Nick drove me home. I walked in to the house to see Sam and My dad cleaning guns in the kitchen. I waved.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Sam waved back.

"Were wolf gig just north of here, next full moon we're going to blow those suckers up!" My dad said. My dad hated were wolves because when I was ten years old a were wolf had followed me home and almost ate me for dinner. Luckily my dad and Sam shot it just in time.

"I made the team!" I said changing the subject. My dad raised his eyes.

"Oh, cool. What are you playing?" Sam asked.

"I'm a cheerleader!" I said. My dad started laughing hysterically and Sam soon joined in.

"No really, what are you playing?" my dad asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm a flyer on the school's cheerleading squad!" I snapped. They fell silent.

"Oh, well, that's great hon." My dad said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, really great," Sam muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I know its sort of stupid but it was the only thing brainless enough that anyone could make it." I said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, last year when I was subbing for the art teacher a cheerleader asked me how to spell maroon." Sam snickered. My dad pursed his lips together to stop his laughter.

"Well, Good job, Ella!" he said. I nodded and walked up stairs to do my homework.

As I laid down in my bed I could hear wolf howls in the distance, the eerie sound put me to sleep.


	9. Mangled

Chapter nine: Mangled

The next day Sam drove me to school. The second we parked Alex and Nick opened the passenger door and pulled me out of the truck.

"Ouch," I said. They grinned.

"Come on Pom poms, it's time for team initiation." Alex said. Each of them clutched one of my shoulders while they guided me down the hall way. At last they halted out side the attic door. Our school has and old attic. In the early 1930's two kids killed them selves up there to protest the great depression. It was now used as a storage area and students were not aloud up there.

I noticed that many jocks began crowding around the area.

"Okay, Ella. This is what you're going to do." Alex said. He handed me a bucket of red liquid. Then Nick handed me a black garbage bag.

"You're going to go up stairs and pour that bucket of pig's blood all over the room. Then you're going to spread out those body parts." Alex said as he nodded to the bag. I felt puke rise up my throat.

"That's so vile." I said. Alex shrugged.

"We've all had to do things vile, some even worse than this," he snapped. I shrugged slowly.

"Well, I can't do this." I said. Nick looked me in the eyes.

"Please, Ella," he said. I made a low groan then took my bucket and bag and stomped up the stairs.

The attic was big wooden and dusty. A long patch of sunlight streamed in through the small window on the north wall. I slowly spilt the blood onto the old floor. I opened the back garbage bag expecting to see fake plastic body parts, but what I saw was most likely the worse thing by far. It was a mangled body. I screamed.

Everything began getting fuzzy and my knees turned to Jell-O. I tumbled over and shut my eyes praying that the buzzing noise in my ears would stop. Then everything went black.

The funny thing about passing out is it's always at the most inconvenient times. I was in the forbidden attic with pig's blood and a real mangled body. For those of you clueless enough, that's a bad thing.

But I felt nothing: no panic, no fear, and no sadness. I only felt the paramedics driving me away.

"So she just passed out?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Looks that way," said another deeper voice. Wanted to remain still so I could continue listening but my leg surprised me as it kicked up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my dad and a doctor standing on the side of a hospital bed.

My dad looked down at me with a wry smile. I could tell he was secretly amused. I looked around.

"The last thing I remember was waking up, I swear. You see, this thing possessed my body!" I lied. My dad shook his head.

"Try again Eleanor," he said sternly. I sighed.

"I played truth or dare and went up to the attic. When I arrived up there this weird blood and stuff was everywhere." I said. Wow, it almost sounded truthful.

The doctor left. My dad studied me. He seemed too stunned for words, something that rarely happens. I looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could. He shook his head.

"I-I-I don't exactly know what to say, but this is really unlike you. This Nick kid is a very bad influence." My dad muttered. I felt ashamed. I looked down at my lap.

"Sorry," I said. I felt tears fill my eyes. "It's just for the first time ever I felt like I had friends."

"Here come the water works," my dad groaned. I rubbed my eyes.

"Can we just go home and have left over pizza or something?" I asked. My dad laughed.

"Since when do we order something and have anything left for left overs?" he asked. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, sorry, forgot." I muttered. Sam burst through the door. He looked at Dean then me.

"Sorry I took so long I had to sub for this stupid health class." He said.

"I'm okay." I said. Sam watched me intently.

"These FBI agents are all over the school! That body that you found up there was actually the body of this missing girl over in the next town over! She was ripped to pieces." Sam said. My dad widened his eyes.

"You think it's connected with the werewolf attacks next town over?" he asked Sam. Sam gave a semi nod.

"Probably, I mean this body is mangled! No way a human could do something like that, unless they had claws." He said. My dad nodded.

"Good work," he said to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Dude, all I did was pass out." I said. My dad shrugged.

"Your stupid game of truth or dare helped find a body," Sam pointed out.

"What can I say good luck finds me. First that hunk of a wendigo and now a mangled girl!" I said in a sarcastic voice. My dad snorted.

"So Ella, are you sure the body was just laying there?" Sam asked as he pulled out his mini notebook. I wasn't about to tell them that some jocks gave me a dead body, that would end badly for everyone.

"Yeah, I think they wanted it to be found, but not immediately." I said. My dad nodded.

I felt so burdened by this horrid secret that I couldn't tell anyone. Did Nick murder that girl? Or did he just find the body? I didn't know, but one thing was for sure: Nick tried to frame me. And it was for a reason.


	10. Nick's POV

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is in Nick's POV

Chapter ten: Nick POV

Furious didn't even begin to describe the rage I was feeling. Alex and I were at my house relaxing.

"Alex, we were trying to prove a point, not get her accused for murder!" I yelled. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Well, here's how I see it: we proved a point and now those three will be so busy trying to prove that Ella is innocent they will lay off us." He replied

"I know, but I think we're taking this too far." I said. We'd given Ella a mangled body to prove a point. But I think the pig's blood was bad enough. Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Whose side are you on?" he asked coldly. My sister entered the room. She strolled over and casually took a seat on Alex's lap. My sister was one year younger than me, and she flirted with Alex every chance she got. The sicker thing is that he flirted back.

I pulled my hands into fists. Henry, our butler, carried in the phone.

"Nicholas, you have a phone call from a Miss Eleanor Winchester," he said in his strange accent. None of us are quite sure where he's from. His accent sounds a little British but you can also hear some French and some Jamaican. It's a very strange accent.

"Um, I'm not here," I replied.

"Sorry, Miss, but Nicholas isn't here." He said into the phone.

"Oh um, She heard your voice and she said if you don't talk to her she's going to tell everyone about the body." Henry said to me. I rolled my eyes and snatched the phone.

"Hey," I said rudely.

"Explain the body or I'm telling the FBI everything," a scarce voice said. I sighed.

"It wasn't my idea," I said blandly. I heard her sob.

"So what, the kids at our school are jocks by day and murderers at night?" she snapped.

"Ella, we found the body on the highway last night. We were really drunk so we picked it up. This morning we realized that we never called the cops so Alex gave it to you." I lied.

"And then what, you called the cops and the ambulance so you could pin it on me?" she screamed. I couldn't think of a reply.

"Um, no. a janitor went up there and saw you passed out." I lied. She let out an angry breath.

"You're a liar! I can't believe I trusted you! I knew there was a reason why you were being strangely nice to me! You tried to pin me for murder, you freaking bastard!" she yelled. She broke into sobs.

"Ella, let me explain," I said softly.

"I've got to go, goodbye." She whispered. Then the phone clicked off. Alex looked stunned. My sister, Stella, raised her eyebrows.

"She's not on to us, is she?" Stella asked. I shook my head.

"But she knows we tried to frame her." I replied. Alex shrugged.

"Oh well," he said simply. I handed the phone back to Henry. I slumped back in my chair angrily. How could they all not care that we may have possibly ruined Ella's life? Alex's silver eyes changed a sharp forbidding yellow color.

"It would be so tragic if poor Ella found out," he growled. His body slowly morphed into his wolf form.

"Maybe we should just get her out of her misery," he snarled. Stella slowly morphed as well. Her back hunched over and I could hear the sound of her back breaking then reforming its self. I cringed.

"If you kill her, her father and uncle will stop at nothing to destroy the whole pack!" I sneered. Alex stood up and changed back to his human form. Stella did this too, her bond hair encircled her face and her eyes were still yellow.

"Why don't we just execute the whole family?" she asked. Alex smiled down at her. Alex was the next in line to lead our pack. If his father died he would be the leader, and I could only imagine what horror the world would come to.

"We are, next full moon." He said darkly. Stella smirked.

"The Winchester family will be no more," she gloated. I rolled my eyes.

"This is stupid why can't we just eave them alone?" I snapped.

"I'm surprised; I mean they are the ones who killed your father." Alex replied.

"Are you calling me a blood traitor?" I asked. Alex shrugged.

"If your not with us your against us," he said slowly.

"Fine, but no fore play with them. We go in, we kill them, and we leave." I growled.

"Fine," Alex said coldly.


	11. vine climbing and other extream sports

Chapter eleven:

I couldn't believe it; Nick and Alex tried to frame me! And he was so rude n the phone too! What was his problem? Luckily the FBI believed my story, but now I'm on their list.

I walked down stairs and saw my dad sitting on the couch drinking a beer. He looked up at me and gave me a short smile. I sat down next to him. How could he sit there like everything was normal? Nothing would ever be normal again, I was a Winchester no mater how hard I had tried to fight it. And no matter where I went I would always deal with the supernatural.

Sam interrupted my thoughts as he slumped in through the front door. I looked up. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to puke at any moment. My father studied Sam and then he sighed.

"What did you find?" he asked Sam. Sam took a deep breath.

"Ella, I've got some bad news," He replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I found the werewolves hangout," Sam said.

"-Wait did you say werewolves?" my father asked. Sam nodded.

"A whole pack," he said.

"Why is it bad news to me?" I asked.

"Because I tracked the pack to Nick Reeds estate," he replied. It all made sense. He was never here for team initiation he did everything he did just to get closer to me. He was going to kill me! I didn't flinch I just sat in shock for a moment.

"I'm sorry Ella, but your friends are monsters and their killing innocent people, we need to stop them." Sam said.

"Damn right," I growled. I flung my self off the couch and ran down stairs to our basement. The basement is where we keep most of our hunting things. I grabbed two random guns and sprinted back up the stairs.

"Ella, where are you going?" my dad asked. He tried stepping in front of me but I was already at the door.

"I'm going to get him before he gets me!" I snapped. I walked out the door and started up one of the four wheelers that was in the drive way. I guess Sam forgot to put it away. I could hear my dad yelling after me.

I drove past all the dirt roads and began speeding down the main roads. It was darker in this side of tow. I lived up in the hills where sunset lasted for hours. Here it was already black. I turned of the main road and entered the long drive way that led to Nick's estate. Dark trees hunched in every direction and priceless stone sculptures glared at me through the dark.

I stopped the four wheeler and began to walk. I knew the four wheeler would make too much noise. As I approached the large house it was easier to make out details. It was made of stone and matching gargoyles watched me as I crept along the edges of the house. I was trying to find a way in that wouldn't give them time to conspire against me.

My heart was beating so loud people in china could have heard it. Most creepy houses have mysteriously opened basement windows, but this house had old fashions dungeon bars, which made it impossible to get in. I ventured further until I came across the back of the house. Large sinister looking vines crawled all the way from the bottom to a second floor balcony.

I grabbed hold of the vines and pulled myself up. Slowly I inched up praying that I wouldn't fall. I reached my left arm out hoping to catch hold of the balcony railing. I missed and ended up hitting my forehead against the house. I felt blood trickle down my face. I wanted to cry but I was too scared. Finally I pulled my self up and fell on to the balcony. I pulled the guns out of my belt and entered the room.

It was a guy's room. A black canopy bed stood against the opposite wall and the room smelt of expensive cologne. I had smelled this cologne before. Alex. I was in Alex's room. I would have never guessed that he lived here too. Sam was right, the whole pack lived here.

I walked towards the door but I heard voices. I sprinted to the bed and rolled underneath it. The door opened and two set of legs entered.

"My brother is such a goody goody," a female voice said.

"Seriously," said Alex.

"Do you smell that?" The female said.

"Mmm yeah, blood." He replied. I touched my forehead and cursed silently.

"Did you leave you balcony door open?" the female asked.

"No, it was shut. I think we have an intruder," Alex said calmly.

"Should I signal the others?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Stella, this intruder is a diner guest. I'm smelling virgin with a side of fear." He said wryly. She laughed. I inched to the other side of the bed and slowly stood up. I pointed the gun at Alex. He widened his eyes.

"Ella, calm down. Be rational," he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah right," I hissed. I pulled the trigger and Alex hunched over slightly. I waited for thirty seconds until I realized that the gun hadn't done anything to him. Then it hit me, the gun was filled with rock salt not silver bullets.

"Shit!" I shouted. Alex began to laugh.

"Wow that was a perfect Kodak moment." He said. Stella was thin and blonde her back was so straight you could set a table on it. She smiled a me and I could see her canine teeth beginning to shape wolf like.

I glanced around the room searching for an escape. The only one was the balcony. Without even think I ran and dived off the balcony.

A/N: please review.


	12. A painful vocabulary lesson

Chapter twelve:

It was the day of my ninth birthday. It was roughly noon; me and my Uncle Sam were taking a walk through the woods. This was in fact a true memory. Or at least it was until the sky turned a sinister shade of purple. Suddenly my memory was turning into a nightmare. Sam started running in the opposite direction. I looked all around me as the trees began to grow and their branches reached out for me. I tried to escape but I was in a cage of thorny branches.

A hunching creature lurked in the shadows. I tried to break the branches but instead I cut my hand open on the thorns. The creatures ears perked up and it began stepping forward. As it came into the purple light I could see a wolf like monster. It reached out and tried to grab me but I stumbled back and hit my head on a rock. I could feel sticky blood drip slowly down my neck.

A bright gold light began to glisten next to me. My father appeared out of the light. He looked down at me. A silver candlestick instantly appeared in my hands.

"Use the candlestick," he instructed. And then he vanished. And as the creature lunged forward I woke up.

The room was was a dark red color and a few candles flickered in the corner. I attempted to open my eyes more but it failed. I groaned. I was seated in a hard wooden chair. My guns had been removed from my belt. My head was pounding and I couldn't fully comprehend what was going on. I raised my head slightly. Nick Reed was leaning against the opposite wall. He raised his eye brows slightly in my expense.

"Welcome back to earth," he said dryly. I blinked slowly a few time.

"Whas' goin' on?" I asked, my voice was slow and slurred. Nick pushed him self up from the wall.

"You jumped off the second floor balcony," he said. His voice was much more pronounced and proper than it usually was.

"Am I dead, did Alex get to me?" I asked. My voice was still sluggish. Nick calmly shook his head.

"No, Alex and I have come to an agreement." He replied. My eyes slowly shut, but I was still awake.

"And that is?" I asked. I heard him take a step closer.

"You will not be executed; we have decided that emotional pain is more persistent than that of physical pain." Nick said. Wow he had quite a vocabulary, and was that a British accent I heard? Was I still asleep?

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed.

"The only thing that would hurt your father more than your death is if you became what he hated most. A supernatural being." He replied.

"Why do you hate my family so much?" I asked. Nick took a slow step forward.

"That werewolf you father shot a while back ago, that was my father." He growled angrily.

"Oh my god, this is a pathetic excuse for revenge!" I snapped. My eyes flashed opened, Nick was only a foot away from me now.

"Think about it this way, we can still be together, and your dad will still be alive. All you have to do is suffer a little pain." He said. His back began to make horrid snapping sounds and his eyes changed to a bright yellow color. Dark hair invaded his smooth skin. He looked exactly like the creature from my dream. I looked around for an escape but the room didn't even have a door. There must be a secret passageway in. Something shiny caught my eye. On the other side of the room the same exact candlestick stood elegantly on a small table.

I forced my self to get up and jog over to the table. Nick was still changing and I could hear his groans of anger as I lifted the candlestick off the table. I stumbled over to him. He swung his arm at me but I fell back and hit my head on the hard floor. I could feel the blood drip down my neck. Suddenly Nick lunged for me. I swung the candlestick as hard as I could. It hit him in the head and he fell over and began screaming wildly. I slowly began crawling away from him. I looked around the room trying to figure out where the passageway would be.

On the east wall there was a huge painting of a dark forest the sky was a dark purple color. I crawled over to it and pushed on it. The painting swung open like a door. I forced my self onto my feet and took off running down the dark stone hall way. Suddenly the ground disappeared under me and I began falling down stairs. At last I fell onto flat surface. I touched my arm and realized the stitches from my wendigo attack had ripped back open. My whole body ached and all I wanted to do was lay there weeping. I tried to get up but my ankles and knees felt like needles. I fell onto my butt.

I tried to army crawl but my wendigo arm hurt to bad. I finally gave up and just laid there. In a few minutes Nick and Alex would come down here and kill me, then all the pain would be over. But unfortunately I was wrong. When I heard footsteps on the staircase, my adrenalin kicked in and I jumped up and sprinted down the hallway. I came to a fork in the hallway. I chose to go south because that's the way I came in. when atlas the hallway ended I burst through an old door and a gust of fresh air hit me. I was out of the house.

I jogged around the house and down the drive way. I passed the sinister trees and the creepy art pieces. I came across my four wheeler only to finds it practically torn to shreds. I took no time to study it; instead I took off at a even faster sprint to the gate. Only to realize it had been locked. I was trapped. I jumped up and tried to climb over it but it was much too high. There was no way I could make it over. I would need a boost. I turned around and saw Alex, Stella, and Nick all in wolf form standing less than eight feet away from me. I was truly screwed.

I pressed my body against the gate and squeezed my eyes shut. The sound of quiet gunshots surrounded me. I heard screaming. Was I dead yet? Was death that painless? I opened my eyes and saw all three of the creatures lying on the gravel in pain. I turned around and saw my dad and Sam out side the gate with guns. I sighed in relief.

"Ella, You bleeding!" Sam yelled.

"Where?" I asked.

"Everywhere," my father replied. I looked down and realized my body was bruised and bloodied. I could care less because I was safe now. My father pulled out his lock picking kit and picked the gate open. I ran out and embraced him in a hug.

"I thought I was going to die!" I said.

"You were, your just lucky we don't trust you," Sam said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you guys come sooner, I'm surprised you weren't on my ass the whole time!" I snapped. Sam smiled and shrugged.

"We gave you an hour, then we came." He said.

"Why?" I asked. My Dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There are some battles your going to have to fight yourself." He said. I rolled my eyes at their lame wisdom and followed them to the impala. Sometimes you love them and sometimes you hate them. Right now I loved them.


	13. Bad, worse, screwed

Chapter 13: Bad, worse, screwed.

Ignoring the doctor's suggestion I refused to wear crutches. I rather am in pain than be helpless. I already had a cast on my arm and five stitches on my hairline. A sprained ankle was the least of my problems. School began to be a blur along with the rest of my life.

At school I know longer saw Nick Reed or Alex. They were either dead or somewhere far off licking their wounds. People talked and gossiped about them. The most believed statement was that the had some sort of breakdown and got sent to reform school. I went back to being a loner. This time however I didn't get the attention of being the human punching bag, I was invisible. I dropped cheerleading because of my injuries and told my coach I was in a car accident.

Life was even lonelier than ever. My dad worked almost twenty-four seven, he wanted more money for hunting supplies. Sam Started taking on line classes so he could be an actual teacher, so he was always shut up in his home. Most of my days were spent watching soap operas and eating lots of pizza.

Weeks turned to a month and before I knew it I gained a lot of weight. I used to be thin, 116, now I was 131. Fifteen pounds in one month was unhealthy. I wasn't fat but I now was much chubbier than before. None of my pants fit, not that I really cared, I began wearing old sweatpants.

My skin, which normally was naturally tanned, was sullen and dull. My hair which had been shiny chestnut with lots of ringlettes was now greasy and fell lazily like poodle ears. Life was coming at me fast.

My GPA, which had been a consistent 4.0 my whole life, was now down to a 3.4. It wasn't bad but it wasn't as good either.

Nothing was good.

I lay in my bed half asleep. Down stair I could hear Sam and My dad laughing at something on TV. I glanced at my alarm clock; it read seven o'clock at night. I felt like an old lady.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't move or speak. The knocking persisted. I heard a small cough, it was my dad.

"Come on, Ella, I know your awake." He said. I stood up and unlocked the door. He walked into my room. He studied me blankly.

"Dad, can you make this quick I'm tired." I said. I looked down at my semi chubby stomached.

"Ella," he sighed.

"Yeah?" I asked. He searched for something to say, but we both knew far to well that there was nothing left to say.

"Sleep well," he muttered. He left my room and I lay back down on my bed. I could hear Sam downstairs and I wished I was with them, but I was up here alone, I banished myself here and I would stay.

School the next day was a drag. I no longer liked to learn, it was boring, meaningless, and oh so consistent. Half way through the day I gave up and left school grounds.

Main Street buzzed with the smell of fast food; I bought my self two hot dogs and sat on the park bench eating my first One. Children walked hand in hand with their mothers as town junkies passed by scarcely. I felt like a dirt bag, ditching school to eat fast food and stare enviously at the small town population.

"Hey, girlie." Said a voice.

I glanced up to see a homeless person taking a seat next to me. He was young, maybe in his twenties. His hair was a gorgeous mahogany color that swept down passed his shoulders; it was loosely tied back by and elastic band. His clothes were tattered and dirtied and he smelt like steaming garbage. But his eyes were so magnificent that I starred at them helplessly, Pools of sea foam green so powerful that saints would cry at their exquisiteness.

"Hello," I mumbled. He starred at my hot dog. I silently handed it to him and he took quickly. I watch as he ate swiftly, the hot dog was gone in less than 30 seconds.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I said carelessly. He extended a dirty hand.

"My name is Pip," he said. His British accent became stronger than ever.

"I'm Ella," I said shaking his hand. He grinned sheepishly.

"I know who you are, I've been looking for you." He said. I scooted a few inches away.

"Oh really, yeah well, I got to go," I said. I stood up but Pip grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"I've seen you in my dreams. He tells me things about you, and about your family." Pip said smoothly.

"Who is he?" I asked. My heart beat was beating so fast I was afraid it would explode.

"He showed my things, the future I suppose. Your in my future, isn't that weird? I don't quite know why, but I would like to find out. He says you scare easily so I hope this isn't to forward of me." He continued to babble.

"Who is the He you keep talking about?" I asked harshly. Pip became silent, and then his face became still and emotionless.

"A man, he's got weird powers, he speaks of your family quite often, and about a plan that was ruined because of you dad." Pip said. My heart stops. It couldn't be, could it? My dad and Sam killed it, they defeated it, and it couldn't come back.

"Oh, how strange." I replied.

"Yeah especially his eyes." Pip said.

"What about them?" I asked. Pip shrugged.

"They're yellow."

:: I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. I've been so busy. OMG last nights supernatural was soooooooooooooooooo good. So I thought I'd leave this very nice little cliff hanger. So please review!


	14. Thank god for tight shirts

Chapter 14

I decided I needed to take a walk. Pip came with me. As we waked down the street and passed the shops, Pip talked about his life. He was twenty years old, and he was currently homeless, big shocker there.

"In high school I was voted most likely to succeed." He said. I held back a sarcastic comment.

"Why was that?" I asked. He sighed.

"I come from a wealthy family, and well, in high school I was good looking and I did some modeling, so everyone thought I was going to become a big shot producer or something." He said.

"Wow. Yeah, I was once decent looking to. Then I gained a fuck load of weight and got poodle hair." I scowled. Pip raised an eyebrow.

"Your still beautiful," he said. I snorted.

"How do you figure?" I asked. He stopped walking.

"You've got flawless skin. Your features are extraordinary, you've got amazing cheek bones, and big eyes. But out of everything I think it's the vibe you send out that is most beautiful, your not like other girls who think and know their beautiful, your real." He replied.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I noticed I was only two miles away from my house so I departed from Pip. He waved his goodbyes and then walked back towards the park. I began to walk up the hill when I heard running behind me. I twirled around and saw Pip running back to me.

"When will I see you again?" he asked. I fought the temptation to roll my eyes.

"I don't know, I'm sort of busy with school and all. I'll see you around." I lied. He squeezed my arm gently. I sighed.

"Please, I know I may seem quite crazy, but my dreams are telling me that I need you in my life. It's like a sign from god or something." He said. Or from Satan, I thought. He released my arm after he realized how corny he had just sounded.

"Pip, I don't think my dad would like it if he found out I was blowing off school to hang out with a homeless guy. No offense, but you aren't exactly Mr. charming." I said. I waited to see hurt in Pip's eyes but there was none. He nodded.

"Then help me," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"How?"

"Fix me up, I don't know, cut my hair or make me shave, just help me." He said. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the hill.

"Just follow me and don't talk." I said a little harshly. He was more than glad to follow me up the massive hill and then into my empty house.

"My dad can possibly show up at any moment so let's not speak." I said.

I sat Pip down in a chair and pulled a pair of scissors out of the cabinet. He said nothing as I grabbed his ponytail and carelessly cut it off. I began to cut around his face and such. His hair was greasy and I found mud and grass in unusual places. When I finished his hair looked limp and greasy. Quietly I brought him up to the shower and gestured with my hands for him to take one.

While he showered I went up to my dad's room and searched for some old clothes he wouldn't miss. I settled on an ancient pair of Levis and an old white t-shirt with a faded black AC/DC printed on it. Then I did what no daughter should ever need to do: search through his underwear drawer. I grabbed a pair of white underpants and quickly shut the drawer. I stood up slowly and walked back to the bathroom. I opened the door and dropped the clothes on the ground and then waited in the hallway.

Time passed and at last the door opened. I almost peed my self. There was no longer a homeless man standing in front of me, now there was a young, brawny, hot man standing in front of me. His hair was still damp from the shower but it brought out all his facial features. I couldn't help but stare.

"You clean up well." I said. He laughed softly.

"Yeah, well, I was a model after all." He said. The shirt was a bit tight on him which was all the better, because he had a nice body. It wasn't incredibly toned like in fitness magazines but it was nice and almost secretly toned.

"Wow, I guess so," I said, sounding like a twelve year old. He was making me feel giddy.

"Well, how about you do your school work and I'll cook dinner." He said.

"You cook?" I asked. He gave a shy smile.

"Well I had to learn in high school, 'cause chicks really dig it and all." He said, as his face turned red. I smiled.

"Well then cook away." I said.

I tried to pay attention to chemistry, I really did. But Pip just started cracking jokes and I had to join in. He opened the stove and checked the chicken. The door suddenly opened and my dad came in followed by Sam.

"Hey, kid, something smells edible." My dad said in a loud cheerful voice. He entered the kitchen and starred at pip who pulled out the baked chicken and set it on top of the stove.

"Hi, dad!" I said a little to sweetly.

"Who are you?" my dad asked, nodding to Pip. Pip removed the baking mitt and extended a hand for my father to shake.

"I'm Pip, a friend of Ella's." he said. My dad shook Pip's hand.

"I'm Dean, father of Ella, who just happens to have a large gun collection." He said. The smile on Pip's face vanished.

"He's just kidding," I said.

"No I'm not, I do own a lot of guns." My dad said.

"Yeah, but you would never…okay maybe you would." I said. Sam laughed.

"Well this should be a fun meal." Pip said.


End file.
